The Call of Wizardry
by Gridline
Summary: The founders of Hogwarts get into a disagreement and decide to travel to the future to see who's right. Please read!
1. Part 1

Godric Gryffindor sat in his quarters with Rowena Ravenclaw. Helga and Salazar were in their classes, teaching the students. Salazar taught Potions, Helga taught History of Magic. Salazar was good at what he did, and Helga had a knack for making boring battles sound like revolutionary moments in the universe.

Godric taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. He enjoyed what he did, but nowhere near as much as Rowena enjoyed teaching Charms. She came up with new spells almost daily, the newest being _Aguamenti,_ which let you conjure a stream of water from your wand.

At the moment, Godric was sparring with a training dummy as Rowena read through another spellbook. "When are you going to get your nose out of a book and _do _something, Rowena?" said Godric playfully, dodging a spell from the dummy.

"I _do_ do things, Godric. Just because those things aren't getting thrown across a room by a spell doesn't mean I'm not doing something."

Godric laughed. "You may think getting ink on your nose counts as action, but my students would agree with me. Ravenclaws don't see enough action to stay as fit as they should." He rolled under the dummy's guard and slashed his wand, ripping open a gash on the wood. Knowing that wouldn't stop it, he sidestepped it's punch and got back into his defensive position. "My students would wipe the floor with yours."

This got Rowena to look up reproachfully. "Fighting isn't all brawn, Godric. The most important factor is tactics."

"More like morale," said Helga Hufflepuff, walking in, with Salazar behind her. "Your soldiers won't fight well if they don't see a way to win."

"The most important thing in a battle is skill," said Salazar, plopping down into one of Godric's armchairs. "I don't care what your soldiers think or what spells they know, if they can't aim at a moving target, they'll get crushed."

"I know brawn isn't everything, Rowena," said Godric, still dueling with the dummy. "The trait I admire most is when a soldier acts on instinct, in the heat of the moment. All plans can fail, all formations can be disrupted. A soldier should think for himself, and know where he should be in a battle."

Tension was rising in the room. "Some people call that pigheadedness, Godric," sniffed Rowena.

"Yes, but what I wouldn't give to see a Gryffindor tackling a Ravenclaw," jeered Salazar, and he and Godric burst out in laughter.

"Your soldier wouldn't know where to go if his mind was clouded up with thoughts of betrayal or hopelessness," said Helga reproachfully.

"_Your_ soldiers could fall all over themselves trying to fight them, if they didn't know where to aim," snapped Salazar, who was unconsciously drifting over to Godric's side of the room. "I don't care if your troops are happy as hell, they would trip over each other's feet, giggling, and where would you be then?"

Helga's face went red, and she looked ready to pounce on him. Rowena interrupted. "How's this. We'll see who's right. I created a spell that will let us go forward in time, and we'll be able to see where our Houses are after our time."

Godric was ecstatic. "Yes! Me and Salazar will be on a team with the Gryffindors and Slytherins."

Even Helga looked happy at the thought. "Me and Rowena will be on a team with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws."

"I don't see why not," said Salazar, a slight smile spreading over his face. "I can't wait to see this."

"We need to be careful, though," said Rowena. "How about the only students allowed in are fifth years and up?"

"Sounds good. I would have gone to fourth year, but fifth works," said Godric, rolling around the dummy, and punching it in the back of the head. It was weary, but Godric was only getting started. "I wonder who'll be teaching our classes in our place?"

Silence fell over the room, as the teachers thought about what to say to the professors. Salazar was sure he would have to correct the Potions professor. Helga was looking forward to seeing how the History of Magic professor taught the class, and Rowena was hoping to share research with the Charms professor.

Godric was just hoping the DADA professor was ok with a couple pranks.

"It's a deal then!" he said, dodging a curse. "We're going to go to the future!"

Helga laughed. "I'm looking forward to this."

Even Rowena was smiling. "Meet me in my quarters tonight. I should have the ingredients ready by then."

()()()()()()

Godric was the first to arrive. "I just came from the Gryffindor common room. I told them what's happening. When are we coming back?"

"We should get back instantaneously. If the spell works like it should, you should be back to your students within the hour if the others get here soon."

Godric nodded like he knew what she was talking about, and lounged in a chair surrounded by books.

Helga and Salazar came in a little bit later, and Rowena told them she had to do a bit more prepping.

"Where am I supposed to sit in this mess?" said Salazar, looking at the piles of books in disgust.

"Anywhere that isn't covered in books," smirked Godric, sitting in the only armchair.

"Yeah, you would say that," said Helga, slowly picking her way through the mess.

Godric was about to reply, when Rowena called, "Done!"

The other three walked in to find runes and symbols floating in the air. "Wow," said Helga.

"I've never seen a spell like this!" said Godric. Salazar said nothing, just watched as a symbol shied away from his outstretched hand.

"Yes, well," said Rowena, still rummaging through her ingredients. "It's from the time of Merlin, so it's bound to look foreign."

"Good point," he said.

"Fascinating," murmured Salazar, cupping a fire-like symbol in his hands.

"So… how far into the future are we going?" asked Godric.

"I'm not sure, but it says it'll take us to a time of significance," replied Rowena, tossing some chopped herbs into the cauldron. The liquid turned a bright gold, and it started to boil.

"It's starting!" exclaimed Rowena, dropping her knife. "Grab each other's hands. It'll feel like a Portkey, so _don't_ let go!"

"What happens if we do?" asked Helga apprehensively.

"Then you'll be flung into some time, past or future," said Rowena, linking hands with her and Godric. Salazar grabbed their hands as well, and they felt a hook on their abdomen, pulling them into the future.

**A/N: So, short, I know, but it popped into my head and I had to write it. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Part 2

Part 2

In a flash of light, the three founders fell onto a stack of books.

"_Ow!"_

"Gerrof me!"

"Woah, that's a lot of books."

"Sorry! Sorry- _hey! Don't hex me!"_

They were in a dark room, lying on top of the books. Godric cast _Lumos,_ and crawled to a clear patch of floor. "Charms hasn't changed much," he remarked.

"Of course not," said Rowena, standing and brushing herself off. "Charms has always included books, and always will."

"What time is it?" asked Helga, stumbling over, Salazar behind her.

"Well, judging by the moon," said Salazar sarcastically, "I'd say some time at night."

"Very observant," replied Helga nastily, ignoring Godric's snickering.

"The spell shouldn't have changed the time, just thrown us into the future," said Rowena, rolling her eyes at the two's bickering. "So, ten thirty-ish."

"Well, I'm sure the headmaster is up!" said Godric happily. This was an adrenaline rush like no other. "Lots of paperwork, you know how it is."

"Good idea," said Rowena, striding towards the door. Godric looked at the other two, shrugged, and followed. Salazar followed him, and Helga, not wanting to be left alone, rushed after them.

()()()()()()

Godric barged in, and, expecting to see a middle-aged man, bellowed, "Hello, Headmaster! It is I, Godric Gryffindor, the first headmaster of Hogwarts!"

Silence followed. The portraits mostly rolled over, or told him to be more quiet. They didn't even look at him. Except for the portrait of Godric. "Really? You look like me, but is it you? Or me, I guess?"

"Yes! I am Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar, Rowena, Helga and I have traveled forward in time to see who would win a Battle of the Houses!" Godric turned to the others and said, grinning, "I just came up with that."

Rowena, bemused, brushed past him and spoke to Portrait Godric. "If you are Godric's portrait, then you must remember being here."

Portrait Godric shrugged. "I dunno, I don't for whatever reason."

"Does it really matter?" interjected Salazar. "We need to find the headmaster and tell him we need a place to sleep."

"Oh, you mean Dumbledore?" said Portrait Godric. "He's in his quarters. He'll be out shortly. If you had been hostile, he would already be here, and dueling with you."

"Well, I guess we'll wait," said Helga, poking at a clicking silver contraption. "What does this do?"

"Dumbledore is… odd, in some ways. However, he is the most powerful wizard of this age."

"I do look forward to meeting him," said Rowena, looking over the bookshelves. "It is odd to see books that were published centuries after you died."

"Yeah, it is," replied Godric, pulling one down. "Look! It's my biography!"

"It's not accurate at all, but they paint us in the best light," said Portrait Godric.

"Well, that's all that matters, really," said Godric, but he was a little disappointed when he put the book back.

"Would you four like a lemon drop?" said Dumbledore, walking i from a door behind the desk the the four hadn't seen before. "I do like them, though it seems I'm alone in that aspect."

"Not anymore," said Helga happily, taking one from the offered bowl.

"Are you the headmaster?" asked Salazar.

"I am. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, at your service," replied Dumbledore. "And yours?"

"Godric Gryffindor."

"Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Salazar Slytherin."

"And Helga Hufflepuff," said Helga, around a mouthful of lemon drops.

Dumbledore nodded, and set the bowl back on the desk. "If I may, how did you manage to come to our era?"

"I created a spell," said Rowena simply.

"I see," said Dumbledore softly. He stared off into space for a few seconds, then shook himself slightly and smiled at them. "I suppose you're all quite tired. I can take you to a room, and you can sleep there."

"Thank you, Headmaster," said Salazar. "I'm exhausted."

Dumbledore led them through the castle, and into an empty corridor. "I suppose you all know about the Room of Requirement?"

"It's an idea I was working over… does it come when you walk by three times, thinking of something you need?" said Rowena.

"Yes, exactly," said Dumbledore, walking in front of the wall in question.

The third time over, a wrought iron door traced itself into existence. Dumbledore opened the door and held it for the Founders.

Of course, the interior looked like a palace. Couches and tables were in abundance, with an entire room dedicated to books. Another was filled with weapons and training dummies, and finally, a room with four four-poster beds.

"Wow," said Helga. "That's quite the spell you created, Rowena."

"Agreed," said Godric, immediately heading towards the combat room. Salazar shrugged and followed, picking up a rapier and twirling it around experimentally.

"Thank you for this, Dumbledore," said Rowena sincerely. "I wasn't sure what kind of welcome we would get upon arrival."

"You four are quite the celebrities in Hogwarts," replied Dumbledore, causing Helga to blush. "It'll be quite interesting to see their reactions in the morning."

"What teachers are teaching our subjects?" asked Helga. "Can you tell us what to expect?"

"Well, your subject, History of Magic, is taught by Professor Binns. He died about a century ago, but he didn't notice and taught the class like always," Helga raised her eyebrows at this bit of information, but didn't say anything. "Miss Ravenclaw, your subject, Charms, is taught by Professor Flitwick. He is a half-goblin, but he is the best Charms teacher Hogwarts has seen in a very, very long time."

"Well, that's good, I suppose," said Rowena.

"Now, I must get to sleep; an old man like myself should get as much rest as possible before the next day. Goodnight," he said, and walked out.

"What an impressive man," said Rowena.

"Yes, definitely," replied Helga, yawning. "That bed is looking really good right now, so, goodnight from me as well."

Helga stumbled into bed. Salazar was already snoring, but she got to sleep easy enough.

Rowena looked over at Godric, who was trying out sword after sword after wand. "Are you not tired at all?"

"Are you?" he replied. "I'm too excited to sleep right now. We didn't even know if Hogwarts would exist!"

Rowena let a rare smile onto her face. "True. I can't wait until tomorrow."

**Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up.**


	3. Part 3

Part 3

"Psst. Salazar."

"Just a couple more minutes."

"It's your own fault for staying up to all hours with Godric. Get up."

Rowena stepped back and let him get out of bed. Stretching, Salazar walked over to the snoring Godric and nudged him. When that didn't work, Salazar hit him. Rolling his eyes, Salazar said, "_Wingardium Leviosa," _and lifted the mattress out from under him.

"Whoa! What? I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Yes, I know," said Salazar dryly, as he got dressed.

"It's almost time to go down for breakfast," said Helga.

"Nice!" said Godric. He was _definitely_ a morning person. "I get to meet the Defence Professor!"

"Yes. I'm looking forward to meeting this Flitwick," said Rowena. She was better than most of those in her century, but it was still going to be hard to get over the prejudice for goblins. Dumbledore had said the goblins were respected now, and Rowena was determined not to offend anyone today.

Godric, who had already gotten dressed (or rather just not gotten undressed), grabbed his wand and left the dorm, followed by the others.

Walking through the halls, the Founders had mixed reactions to the castle. They could feel the magic around them, but it was weird to feel their own magic, without remembering casting those particular wards.

When they reached the Great Hall, Godric stopped and grinned at the others behind him. Then, straightening his collar, Godric threw open the doors and strode into the Hall. The others, rolling their eyes at their friend's antics, followed.

Godric walked between the House tables, and saw the respective colors of red, yellow, green and blue. He swelled with pride when he saw his House, and the only thing stopping him from walking over and sitting with them (as he did occasionally in his own time) was the fact that Rowena was just behind him, and he didn't want to get hexed.

The students, seeing their Founders, assumed this was just a prank, most likely from the Weasley Twins. However, when they looked over at them and saw their wide-eyed expressions, this thought fell out of their minds as they gaped at the regal-looking men and women striding towards the Head Table.

Godric walked around the table, and only then realized he didn't know where to sit. He usually sat in the Headmaster's chair, but Dumbledore was already there. Shrugging, he conjured a chair and sat at the end of the table beside Salazar.

Salazar happened to sit by Hagrid, and was a bit squished between the muscled Godric and the half-giant. He was too courteous to complain, however, and just asked the bemused Hagrid to pass the syrup for his pancakes.

Helga sat at the other end of the table, between Rowena and a toad-like woman dressed in vibrant pink. Helga thought it was a bit eccentric, and asked the woman if she could maybe scooch over just a bit.

The rest of the Hall was quiet, glancing up at the Founders. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked up at them, and Hermione said, almost reverently, "Is that Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"I think so," replied Harry. "I think those are the Founders."

"What's Gryffindor doing sitting beside Slytherin?" asked Ron, and murmurs of agreement made their way down the table.

"Maybe the Houses were friends in their time," said Hermione doubtfully.

At that moment, Dumbledore stood and called for silence. This was perhaps the easiest he ever got it, as the student body wanted to know how and why the Founders were here.

"As I'm sure all of you have noticed, we have some very special guests with us today," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "Mr. Gryffindor, would you like to explain?"

Godric grinned and nodded. Standing, he spread his arms grandly and said, "Hogwarts, I would like to say how happy I am that Hogwarts is still standing, and not only that, but is still at the peak of its glory."

Pausing for emphasis, Godric continued. "Just last night- well, for us. Just last millenia, if you will-" The students laughed- "We got into a disagreement. We could not agree on what the most important thing for a soldier to have in battle is."

Whispers made their way around the Hall, and Godric, smiling, said, "I'd like to know what you all think. Raise your hands, if you will."

After a bit of hesitation, a few hands went up. Unashamedly biased, Godric chose a hand in Gryffindor. "Yes, the redhead."

Ron flushed, but said, "Well, I would think it's being able to do what you need to at the moment."

Godric beamed at him. Ron had just unknowingly said, almost word-for-word, what Godric had said that night in his quarters. "Very good. 10 points to Gryffindor. How about you?" he said, pointing to a hand in Slytherin.

Daphne Greengrass looked at him shrewdly, and said, "Skill is the most important. Being spontaneous is great and all, but you need to have the capability first."

Salazar smiled and nodded, as did Gryffindor. "Absolutely. 10 points to Slytherin as well. And you?"

A prefect in Ravenclaw, Roger Davies, stood and said, "Well, tactics has got to count for something. No matter how skilled you are, you can still be overwhelmed if you rush into a situation unprepared."

"That's what being spontaneous is for," whispered Salazar.

Godric, struggling not to burst into laughter at Salazar's comment said, "You're right, of course. 10 points to Ravenclaw. How about one more? Yes, how about you?"

Justin Finch-Fletchley stood and said, rather formally, "Morale is what counts. Ever heard the saying, 'Where there's a will, there's a way?' Well, that really means something."

Helga nodded and gave him a thumbs-up, and he flushed and sat. Godric nodded and awarded Hufflepuff 10 points as well, and said, "That's what the disagreement was, students. Thank you for clearing it up, we'll leave now."

Godric pushed back his chair and made to leave. After staring at him for a moment, the students erupted. Calling him back, the noise fell back and Malfoy stood. "Sir, how about we have a, ehm, 'training battle,' and find out what really is more important? Thinking in the moment, having the capability, willing to fight, or having a plan?"

Godric looked at him in mock surprise. "Why, what an idea! Salazar, that's a smart student you've got there!"

Salazar, playing along, said, "But of course. And yours are nothing to frown at. Say!"

Godric, struggling to contain his grin, said, "Yes! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I believe I am! What do you say about an alliance?"

"I say that that's an excellent idea!"

At this, even the Houses involved, who despised each other, couldn't help smiling at the two friends' act. Rowena and Helga, however, were not to be outdone.

"Say, Helga. I don't think we'll stand a chance fighting separately," said Rowena. "How about you and me team up and squash those two?"

"Sounds like a normal Tuesday. Why not?"

The Hall erupted into cheers. This was sounding like an actual battle, and the students loved it.

When the cheers subsided, Dumbledore stood and nodded to the Founders, who nodded back and sat down. "I would like to know if you will be accepting first, second, or third year students."

"Oh, no, Professor. What we have in mind would only be suitable for fifth-year and up."

The Hall, namely the fourth-years and younger, erupted with protests. The others stayed quiet in hopes of still getting in.

"Quiet!" shouted Dumbledore. When silence was at last given, he said, "I do not know what the Founders have in store for you, and so I cannot give my opinion on the matter. You will show them the proper courtesy, and learn from with great respect."

Godric nodded in thanks, then turned to the students. "I hope you ate well, because we'll be working hard!" And with that, he jumped over the Table and ran out the Hall. The older students roared with approval and followed him, with the other Founders rolling their eyes and walking calmly out of the Hall.

When they were gone, the Hall started talking again. Ginny went over to Luna and said, "Luna, do you think Harry will be too busy to continue the DA?"

Luna looked up dreamily. "Oh, don't worry, Ginny. I'm sure Harry won't forget us."

Ginny didn't look reassured, but she let it drop and went back to the Gryffindor table.

()()()()()

Outside, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins gathered on the Quidditch Pitch, while the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs congregated at the shore of the lake.

"Alright. Now, we need generals," said Godric. He was treating this lightly, but he believed his Gryffindors and theSlytherins would understand the importance of this choice. "How about, for now, we'll choose 2 from each House?"

The Houses immediately separated and conversed. Then Harry and Hermione walked out of the group, heads held high. The Gryffindors were sure that the two would work well together.

On the other side, the Slytherins took a little longer to decide, but eventually Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini walked out, joining Harry and Hermione. Harry and Malfoy nodded to each other coolly, by an unspoken agreement to withhold their disagreement for the time being.

Clapping his hands, Godric smiled and said, "Very good! And what are your names?"

Harry and Hermione stepped forward. "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, sir," said Hermione.

"Right!" And turning to the Gryffindors, he said, "And why did you choose these two?"

Ron stepped forward. "Well, sir, Hermione is top of the class. It's a wonder she's not in Ravenclaw," -the group laughed- "And Harry… well, sir, Harry has done a lot. Not to mention, he's been teaching most of us-" -Here he gestured to the rest of the Gryffindors- "-a lot of useful spells."

Godric was happy to hear how capable the chosen two were, but he was confused. "Why is Harry teaching you? Shouldn't you be learning from the DADA teacher, or the Charms professor?"

Hermione blushed, but she said, "Well, Professor Flitwick, our Charms teacher, is great. But our Defence teacher doesn't actually teach us anything, sir. She says that if we know how-" she grimaced- "-we'll be fine in the moment."

Godric frowned at this, but stowed it away for later consideration. "Well, I'm glad Harry's been on top of things lately."

Salazar, who had been quiet up until now, stepped forward. "And how about you, Slytherins?"

"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, sir," said Malfoy pompously. Salazar narrowed his eyes. He could see that Malfoy was very arrogant, but left it for now.

"And why did you choose these two?" he addressed the group.

Pansy Parkinson stepped out of the Slytherins and said, "Well, sir, we chose Blaise because he's very knowledgeable. And we chose Draco because he's very smart, and he knows how to rally the group, and he can fly really well-"

"Yes, very good, Miss," said Salazar, interrupting politely, to the amusement of the Gryffindors.

Salazar stepped back and nudged Godric. When they were out of earshot, Salalzar said, "I don't know about you, but I can detect a lot of aggression towards each other."

"Yes, so can I," said Godric, troubled. "I hate to say it about your student, Salazar, but I think it's that Draco character."

"Yes, I think so as well. I think he'll cause more harm than good."

Godric nodded. "Still, we can't be condescending. We'll see how they work, then offer revisement and see what their Housemates think."

"Good plan."

"Thanks."

Walking back to the groups, Godric said, "Okay then, generals. I want to see the most advanced magic you know."

Harry and Hermione turned to each other, and after a moment of whispering, turned and said, "_Expecto Patronum!"_

From their wands, a silver stag and otter erupted from their wands. Looking pleased, they turned to Godric.

"Very good! Very, very good! What year are you, Harry? Did you teach them that?"

"5th Year, sir. I taught Hermione and some others."

"Amazing! Do you two know that spell?" he said, turning to Malfoy and Zabini.

Malfoy shook his head regretfully, but then said, "No, sir, but I can conjure a snake and most of my spells are very powerful. Also, me and Zabini can duel very well."

"Sir, we know how to duel as well. We've been practising since second year," said Hermione indignantly.

"I've been practising since I was eight!"

"Against Ministry regulations!" Harry shot back, hand on his wand.

"Enough!" said Salazar. He turned to the generals. "You'll have to learn to work together if you're going to lead your troops to victory."

Harry and Malfoy nodded to him, but still glared at each other. Hermione nudged him, and Harry turned away.

Godric, a bit uncomfortable, said, "Alright, split up into pairs, Gryffindors to Slytherins. We'll be practising dueling. For now, we'll have three different power categories. If you believe you're either not that powerful, not that skilled, or don't know how to conduct yourself in a duel, go to category one. If you know a bit, or don't think you're skilled enough for the third category, go to the second. If you know everything there is to know, or are very powerful, go to the third category."

The students split up. There were almost no students in the first category, only Neville and a couple other Gryffindors. In the second category, there were quite a few more Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Finally, in the third category, were Harry, Hermione, Draco, Blaise (after a bit of convincing), and any others who were in the DA, along with a few Slytherins.

"Alright. First category, pair up and line up!" shouted Salazar.

The Gryffindors paired, with no Slytherins to pair with. Neville paired with a girl named Hannah. The duel wasn't much to look at, with Hannah shooting jinxes, while Neville tripped around them. Neville managed to get a few off, even managing to get Hannah with a Jelly-Legs Jinx, but it wasn't enough. At the end, Hannah emerged victorious.

The second category was considerably more exciting. The most noteworthy were the duels between Ron, the Twins, and surprisingly, Parvati Patil. Parvati, paired with Pansy, caught her off guard with a well placed Expelliarmus, which the Slytherin girl dodged right into. Pansy looked a bit put out, but shrugged and stepped off.

The Twins were impressive. Not only did they prove themselves very capable with their wands, they also used quite a few things they kept in their pocket. Fred disarmed Marcus Flint after throwing some powder in the air, causing the entire dueling to go black.

"Foul! That's a foul!" yelled Flint, coughing.

"Not so, Mister Flint," said Godric, grinning. "This is an informal duel, not an honor duel."

George defeated his opponent by throwing some silver substance on the ground, which rolled eagerly after Crabbe. After a bit of dodging, Crabbe slipped on the silver ball, and was promptly disarmed. Not even contesting it, Crabbe just glared at George and stepped off.

Ron paired with Goyle. After a bit of dueling, Goyle threw a Binding Jinx, and Ron was thrown out of the arena from the force of the spell. After he got free, he reentered and attacked with renewed vigor. Goyle threw another curse, which Ron blocked with a Shield and threw a Reducto. It wasn't near enough to cause Goyle to get hurt, but it did blow him off his feet. Ron then disarmed him, and held his wand up smugly.

The third category was the spotlight of the tournament (As it would later be remembered). Harry paired with Draco, and Hermione with Zabini. Hermione and Zabini went first.

Zabini, known throughout the school for being quite polite despite being in Slytherin, bowed to Hermione. Hermione bowed as well, and turned and walked to the end of the arena. Whirling, Hermione took up her stance, holding her wand out in front of her, ready to cast a _Protego._ Zabini held his wand over his head, with his other hand extended toward Hermione. This was the accepted offensive position.

When Salazar yelled begin, nothing happened. Hermione and Zabini waited for the other to make the first move, watching each other intently. The Gryffindors and Slytherins watched with bated breath, not willing to set them off.

Finally, each of them decided to cast. Hermione cast an _Incarcerous, _and Zabini cast _Stupefy._ Their spells met in the middle, and exploded in a yellow light. This made Hermione and Zabini panic, as they couldn't see their opponent, and started casting randomly into the light. As a result, spells flew out of the light at them, and they stopped to dodge.

Zabini avoided them all but one, a _Tarantallegra,_ and the smoke cleared, revealing Zabini's leg flying around underneath them. From there, it was pretty one sided. Zabini couldn't dodge Hermione's spells, and his Shield only lasted so long. Hermione won.

Harry's and Draco's duel lasted quite a bit longer. After bowing and taking up their positions, Salazar yelled "_Begin!" _and the spells started flying. Draco used aggressive spells, dodging instead of Shielding. Harry used moderate spells, using Shields when he needed to.

Harry dodged and jumped up, shouting, "_Stupefy!"_ Draco dodged, shooting a _Tarantallegra. _Harry Shielded, then jumped out and shot another _Stupefy._ Draco would have used his signature move by now, but he knew Harry would just burn it or speak Parseltongue. So he decided to try something else.

"_Reducto!" _he shouted. He had seen Weasley do it, and when Harry was blown off his feet, he shot a _Stupefy. _Harry rolled to avoid it, barely, and Shielded. Getting an idea, Harry shot a series of Stunners at Draco. Draco knew he couldn't avoid all of them, and Shielded. Harry then shot _Bombarda, _and Draco flew back from the force of the blast, right out of the ring.

"And we have a winner!" shouted Salazar. The Gryffindors cheered, and the Slytherins grumbled. Harry grinned and went back to his House.

"Very good!" said Godric. "We're done for today, but we'll keep working later. Practice dueling only under supervision, and we'll see you guys tomorrow!"

**Sorry this took so long. I've been busy, and I've been working on my other story. Also, to Namae Nashide, you won't wait forever. I thought it was funny you just sent that.**


End file.
